Cam and Tina
This article features the relationship between Camillio Esmereldo Martinez And Tina Kwee. Overview Cam and Tina seem to have a good friendship. Cam relies on Tina for her smarts and helping nature while Tina is willing to do anything for him in order to get an interview with Lee. On some occasions, Tina gets annoyed by Cam's silly antics. Cam is aware of Lee's crush on Tina, teasing him sometimes and even calling Tina hot, though it is unknown if he really thought that about her. Even though for being her rival's Brandy boyfriend, Tina still accepts Cam as a friend and helps him wherever she can. Episodes showing a Conflict * Math Math Revolution - Tina refused to help out Cam at first, thinking he was trying to cheat off her during a Math test. * Friday Night Bites - Tina rejected Cam's offer to dance with her and instead questioned Lee and Brandy dancing together. Cam tried to calm her by stating that they don't even know each other. * 28 Sneezes Later - Tina did not believe Chaz's conspiracy about the Zombie-Flu invasion and confronted Cam about it, saying that he (Chaz) was never right. Cam however trusted him and did not accept Tina's disbelieve. * Double Date - Because Cam unintentionally voted for school uniforms, Tina decided to team up with him to make Barrage vote against it in another vote. She was still mad at Cam and his tries to tell her he didn't even mean it annoyed her more. * A Nigma Prison Blues - In order to help Lee confronting Brad about lip balm, Cam tried to distract Tina while putting an arm around her and saying she looks upset, which angered her. * Enter the Serpent - Tina needed Cam's help to get her and Jenny into Brandy's place but he refused to help her, thinking she revealed an embarrassing video of him on the school news. Episodes showing a Friendship * Math Math Revolution - After hearing Cam would get her an interview with Lee, Tina happily changed her mind about not helping him, even giving him the right answer to a question Cam had trouble with. Later, she and him confronted Lynch in the school's server. In order to test how it really works, Cam told Lynch about a love letter he received and would love to know who sent it to him (Tina secretly writing one behind them). After the investigations, Tina admitted that she thought Cam was a pretty cool guy for someone who's second name was Esmereldo. * If the Shoe Fits - On the news, Tina happily reported about Cam's great actions to destroy the prank footage, even calling him a hero (though, everybody called him a hero for that). * The Cam-didate - Even though she seemed to be more on Lee's side, Tina was one of the many students who accepted Cam as their new president. * Double Date - In order to get rid of the school uniforms, Tina was trying to help Cam to come up with a good statement that speaks against the uniforms, despite being mad at him still. * School Hard - The two of them hid under the same table as the Cleaners were attacking the students. * Clogspiracy - Cam, together with Lee, rescued Tina and the other students from Blompkin's wrath and mega-clogs. * Fence-O-Palooza - Tina intends to get an interview with Cam about his opinion on the new fence around the school, though he can't really come up with any. Later, when he's trying to come up with a plan to find out who blackmailed him, Tina comes again and gives him an idea by gathering student's handwritings. In return, Cam hugs her and thanks for giving him such a brilliant idea, leaving Tina confused and dizzy. Trivia * It is unknown if Cam knows about Tina's crush on Lee. * Cam often calls Tina "Bobbina". * Their relationship is slightly similar to the relationship of Howard Wienerman and Theresa Fowler from the Disney XD series "Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja" * In Enter the Serpent Tina hinted that she knowns about Cam's relationship with Brandy, stating that he is the guy Brandy likes so much. * In Math Math Revolution the two of them pretended to be a frustrated couple with family issues, referring to Romeo and Juliet (Lynch even calling them Cam-eo and Tina-et). Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire Category:Stubs Category:Images needed Category:Citations needed